Significant problems may arise when children are brought into public places. Specifically, children often wander away from their parents, become lost or confused, or worse yet, may even be abducted by strangers. Parents have few effective tools for preventing these potential problems or for locating children when such problems arise. Children are often determined to explore but are too young to understand directions to a central meeting point or understand what to do if they are lost. Mechanical restraints are psychologically unappealing. At the same time, operators of malls, amusement parks, and other large venues where children are likely to be guests spend considerable resources in locating lost children. Until they are found, lost children generate considerable anxiety for the parents. There are currently no effective and reasonably priced active electronic devices available that will both alert parents that a child is wandering and allow for an effective, rapid search if a child is lost.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.